Jackie Frost One Shots
by xXxNotASlytherinxXx
Summary: FemJack These are oneshots of how Jackie Frost copes with not being alone anymore and now having to deal with family, romance, and friends. Now that she's with people who love her for her, what could go wrong, right? Wrong. *Crappy Summary Better Story* FemJack/Bunny Tooth/FemJack (Friends)
1. Relationships

**A/N:What's up? This is my first fanfic, so please no hate! I do not own Rise of the Guardians, because if I did, Bunny would be with me. *Cough* Just move on with the story. c:**

* * *

o0o_Relationships_o0o

_North_

North always adored Jack, from the moment she became a Guardian, and from then on. She was like the daughter he never had, literally. After Jack moved into one of the guest rooms and made that her permanent bedroom, North turned into the usual protective dad and watched over her. It'd be an understatement if he called her an angel. She always caused ruckus in the North Pole, either angering the Yetis or managing to freeze over half of the elves. Yet, North forgave her easily each time thanks to her famous puppy dog looks with her sparkling blue eyes.

Jack loved North all the same, as well, like a daughter to a father. She looked up to him most out of all the Guardians. He protected her and more importantly, believed in her when no one else would. Even the hard core, tom boyish Jacqueline Frost owned a soft spot for the Guardian of Wonder. But if anybody pointed that out, they'd find themselves frozen and stuck in the cellar with the other frozen elves that Jack had stored there.

_Sandy _

He was practically an uncle or a brother to Jack. He understood her like nobody else did. Jack found him easiest to talk to when she was stuck somewhere. And when she was hurt or thinking of her memory, she'd run to him for comfort, and he would be happy to oblige to her. Although he couldn't speak to her verbally, he still had the images that ran over his head. Unlike others, Jack understood it best.

Jack would always go to Sandy if she was stuck somewhere. He knew just how to cheer her up when she needed it and she admired his dreams for children and would always accompany him when he did it. When she would touch parts of the sand, it would reveal her innocence, or the images of her innocence. They turned out to be baby polar bears that would run around her gleefully, tackling each other playfully. She loved it, and she loved Sandy, but like a sister to a brother or a niece to an uncle.

_Tooth_

If there was anyone Jack would hang out with besides Jamie, it would be Tooth. They were practically attached at the hip with how much time they spend together. It came as a surprise to the other Guardians that the two females shared so many things in common. It was surprising because Tooth was girly and happy with everything while Jack was tough and more of a tom boy, yet they hung out countless times and had many sleepovers at either the Tooth Palace or the Pole.

Jack thought of Tooth as a sister and always showed it. The same went for Tooth. They could agree on almost everything except for one thing. Since Tooth was a girly spirit and Jack was the opposite, Tooth would always fight for Jack to wear a pretty blue sundress or curl her hair up a bit, but Jack always denied. She kept to her usual attire: an oversized hoodie that usually hid her hands unless she pulled her sleeve up to grab her staff or something else, brown shorts that stopped at her lower thighs and showed her gangly legs, and her hair tied up in its usual messy ponytail with her long bangs cascading over and hiding her forehead. Nonetheless, Tooth and Jack were close.

_Bunny_

Everything had changed for Bunny's relationship with Jacqueline Frost after she became a Guardian. He remembered loathing her to the bone before the moon revealed her as a Guardian. After defeating Pitch, Bunny found himself liking Jack more as a friend each time they were together. She still called him Kangaroo but it was more of a nickname now then it was back then when it was considered an insult. Now it didn't exactly matter to him anymore. Now Bunny didn't know what he felt for her anymore. He was confused, to be more specific. When they were beginning to become friends, every time she entered the same room as him he would smile. But now? Every time she'd enter the room, his stomach would get caught up in knots and his heart would flutter and he'd find himself stuttering for words and acting like a complete gumby in front of her. He didn't like this. Not only did it ruin his image and made him look like he was weak, but it also gave more teasing for Jack to him, not that it mattered to him, but it was still insulting either way. Bunny didn't know what was wrong. She was not even a Pooka and, yet, he was gaining these sudden feelings for her. He didn't know whether it was wrong or oh, so right because if he acts like this in front of North to Jack, he'd have his tail chopped off her 'moving on his little girl'.

Jack knew of Bunny's feelings for her, but chose to play hard-to-get and pretended not to notice. She returned the feelings and usually got mad at herself for it. He was so mean to her before, then they were friends, and now he was on her mind a lot more than it needed to be. Jack had been alone for three hundred years, so she wasn't ready for these kinds of things and didn't want Bunny to make a move either because she felt it'd be too overwhelming and ruin their friendship. But she did like to think of what it would be like if she didn't have these worries and she could show how she truly felt...

So this is how it went after Pitch's defeat and now Jack was living with North, looking up to Sandy, hanging with Tooth, and having mixed feelings for Bunny. What could go wrong, right?

* * *

**A/N:I hope this wasn't too bad... I feel like I could've done better. :3 I just have these FemJack/Bunny feels right now. c: I support them more than me and Bunny-oops. Shh! R&R! Please no hate, remember, this is my first time ever doing this! :)**


	2. Scary Movie Night

**A/N:Okay, this is a RANDOM one shot that I thought of. Contains:Humor(If it's not funny, I apologize 'cuz I try!), FemJack/Bunny fluff, and a horror flick. c: I do not own Insidious or Rise of the Guardians, so calm down. Also, thanks for the comments! :) They really mean a lot! Anyway, on with the Guardians!**

* * *

o0oScary Movie Nighto0o

"I'm sorry, you want us ta what?" Bunny asked, his accent thick, as he stared down at the fairly short girl. Tooth, Sandy, and North stood beside him, all with either excited or curious expressions. Jack, however, stood in front of the Pooka, a small movie in her hand, and an adorable grin painted over her pale features.

"Watch this movie with me! Jamie let me borrow it!" Jack repeated, shoving the movie into the elder Guardian's face. The cover of it was a little frightening and weird, showing a boy cascaded with shadows and words reflected in his eyes that read, '_Insidious_'. He wore pajamas and stared back at Bunny, who still seemed hesitant to accept Jack's request.

"Wait, Jamie let you borrow this movie?" Tooth spoke up gently, looking at Jack. "Isn't he a little young for a movie like this?"

"He's twelve now, Tooth, let the boy be!" Jack shrugged her off. "Now, c'mon! Let's go start it! You said you got a new TV, right Dad?" She was speaking to North.

"Um, yes, but Jacqueline, I have to side with Bunny. A horror movie?" North replied, following his daughter figure into the living area. It was fairly big, red velvet covering the walls, a maroon couch sitting inside with a coffee table and TV sitting in front of it. All around it was leftover toys that North hadn't delivered due to problems, or he had enough of them already. Dressers and drawers also surrounded and finished the fine room.

"Aw, c'mon!" she whined, turning back to him with sad eyes.

"No offense, Jack, but I don't think ya can handle a movie like this," Bunny smirked, rolling his emerald eyes dully.

"Do you know who you're talking to here, Kangaroo?" Jack smirked, her aqua orbs boring into his. "I'm Jacqueline Overland Frost, I can handle whatever is thrown at me." As she turned around, she screamed and jumped back, not expecting to see Sandy's floating form there. He gave an apologizing grin.

"We really need to put a bell on you," Jack mumbled. "What is it?"

A swarm of images went over his head, but neither Bunny, Tooth, nor North understood, but Jack seemed to just fine.

"Aw, c'mon Sandy. He's long gone!" Jack waved him off before skipping over to the TV and popping the movie in with a smile.

"What did he say?" Tooth asked, flying over eagerly.

"He's worried Pitch would show up and give nightmares because of the movie. But, really, we defeated him didn't we? Besides, I don't think he'll return after that right hook you gave him." Jack giggled. Tooth chuckled, remembering how she punched the Nightmare King in the face for hurting not only her fairies, but her friends as well. Her knuckles were sore after, but it was definitely worth it.

"Let us sit on the chair for butts!" Jack exclaimed dramatically before flopping over the couch. Bunny rolled his eyes and tried to hide his smile as he took a seat on her left. North took the seat on her right while Tooth sat on the back of the couch with her legs crossed so she didn't hurt her companions under her and Sandy sat on the arm of the chair. A few minutes after the previews, the movie started...

o0o

Tooth let out a scream as the closet inside the room opened and the 'little boy' popped out and ran laughing like a child does, but his face looked nothing like a kid. Renai, one of the characters from the movie, jumped back and let out a similar scream to Tooth's, grabbing her arm.

A blanket was drawn over Bunny's, Jack's, and North's laps. Anybody with a brain could tell that these three were terrified. Sandy, however, had fallen asleep on the arm of the couch and wasn't experiencing the fear the spirits were now. Jack clung to Bunny, who didn't seem to care because he was too terrified, but he held her just as tight. North bit his fingernails hastily, not liking this movie at all. Tooth had her knees up to her chest and rocked back and forth as she forced herself to continue to watch the movie.

o0o

"OH MY-" Jack shrieked, covering her eyes. Bunny let out a shout, his ears clasping to his head, and clenching his eyes shut. North let out a terrified yell from behind the couch. He didn't see the scary moment on the movie, but the screams coming from the two scared him just as bad. Tooth sat beside him, whimpering like a terrified puppy. Sandy still remained asleep.

o0o

"A cliffhanger! Are you serious?" Bunny shouted angrily as the credits began to show.

"Chapter two comes out in theaters in a few weeks. I'm taking Jamie and Pippa." Jack said shakily, wandering over to the TV and taking the movie out before putting it back in its case. "Though, I'm a little too afraid to go watch it after this one. Tooth? North?"

"Is it over?" came Tooth's shaky reply.

"Da, I am NOT coming out until that television is OFF!" North shouted stubbornly. Jack, in turn, turned off the TV.

Sandy finally woke up, giving a sleepy smile, and stretched.

"You missed A LOT," Jack sighed, jumping back on the couch and leaning against Bunny as a pillow. Tooth, still terrified, slowly flew into the air, shaking.

"I-I'm heading to the Tooth Palace. See you, I guess," she squeaked, before waving goodbye and flying away. Sandy would've said the same, but it just came out in a series of images before he left. North got to his feet.

"Never again!" North said, his voice finally normal again. "I'm heading to bed. Da, don't stay up to late, alright?" With that said, he left the room.

"Told ya you couldn't handle it," Bunny chuckled.

"I watched the movie, though?"

"Yeah, while clinging onto me the entire time!"

Jack blushed blue, frost appearing over her nose and freckles. "It's not like you weren't doing the same to me. I nearly choked to death because you wouldn't let me go!" If Bunny wasn't a Pooka, he'd be red in the face now. He glared down at her.

"Are ya saying I was afraid?" he scoffed.

"Afraid would be an understatement, Kangaroo, you were terrified to the bone!" Jack insisted.

"Fine. Ta show you that I'm not afraid, I'll maybe accompany you to the second movie!"

"Deal!"

_What the hell did I just agree to?_ Bunny thought as Jack relaxed against him. It was clear already, though, neither of the tough spirits could handle a simple horror movie.

* * *

**A/N:WAAAH! This sucked horribly! :( Sorry if this contained spoilers for you on the Insidious part, but...yeah. :) I really hope you enjoyed, and please no hate comments! :c No hate for wittle old me! :'( R&R!**


	3. Spending Time With North

**A/N:I think you know why I'm starting with North for this. :) I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

o0o_Spending Time With North_o0o

Every daughter has their moments with their father, whether it be about life, boys, school, or practically anything else. Jack and North had this relationship and nobody could wreck if they tried, not even Pitch Black. It seemed that once the two spirits came together, the Man in the Moon created a permanent bond, or seal, to keep them as they were now, a father and a daughter.

The other three Guardians saw how close they were and never tried to get in the middle of that because they, even Bunny, thought that it was good for Jack to have someone like North seeing as she was alone for three hundred years, but they know deep down North would never forgive himself for leaving Jack to find her own path with nobody to guide her.

Today was a few weeks from North's holiday and he was on the dot with creating all the toys for the children of the world. This was probably one of the days North really had to separate himself from Jack to get his work done. But being Jacqueline Frost, this would be a bit harder than he thought.

"One more touch, and..." North hissed quietly to himself as he slowly began to lower the toy wheel onto the small car. His office was just as it was before the war against Pitch, filled with ice sculptures and his tools. His hand shook dramatically as it got closer...

The door slammed open as one of the yetis popped his head in, screaming something angrily. The wheel fell from North's hand and onto the floor, ruining the purpose of what he was trying to do.

"Da, is this gonna become regular thing? You should knock! It is not hard!" North shouted angrily, turning to face him. The yeti sent the Guardian a glare, before holding his large paw up. Inside his large grip was a blue hoodie, and the owner of it was dangling from it, her legs dangling in the air and barely reached the ground, considering she was so short.

"H-Hi," Jack smiled feebly, waving at him.

"What did Jack do?" North asked, confused as to why she was being held like a punished dog.

The yeti stepped out of the office and pointed down at the workshop; North walked up and looked over to see ice covering the once wooden floors. A yeti walked in, holding a rather large box that held toy robot parts, and slipped on the ice falling on his back, the box flailing from his arms and scattering the objects inside it all over the place. North didn't even bother to hide his laughter, but stopped instantly at the dull glare the yeti was giving him. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I guess take all toys and set them in Globe room. Y'all continue there, but," he added, seeing the giant about to walk off with the girl still in his grasp, "you must leave her. I have a few things to talk to her about." Jack sighed, deciding to just get her punishment instead of giving her usual puppy dog eyes that got her out of mostly everything. The yeti held his paw out and dropped Jack onto the ground. She let out a loud 'oomph!' when she hit the floor.

"Thank you, Frank, you may go now!" North waved to the grumbling creature as he turned to leave. Jack jumped up, brushing herself off, and wishing she hadn't left her staff down below so she could freeze the yeti for both grabbing her roughly and dropping her.

"Jack, in here," North called, already back in his office. Jack groaned like a child as she slowly trudged into his office. The door slammed shut behind her, but she was too used to that to care. She's been in this office countless of times, anyway.

"In my defense, those yetis had it coming," she stated numbly, taking a seat atop of North's desk.

"And why is that?" North asked teasingly as he bent down to pick up the wheel that was dropped earlier. He put it on the car, before doing the finishing touches to it.

"Um," Jack pondered in thought, "well, they're always rude to me for one, and that one yeti sat on me, remember?"

North chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You. Jack, you know what time of the year is, we all don't have time for your pranks or tricks," North said in a fatherly tone as he brought out a paint brush to paint the car a ruby red. The girl shifted uncomfortably on the desk. "What?"

"Everyone seems so busy these days! Tooth with the teeth, Sandy and his dreams, you with your toys, and Bunny's in hibernation and I swore on the Guardians' book I wouldn't bother him," she mumbled. "And finally, Jamie and his friends are on Christmas break, but they said they had family things to do so I don't get to visit!"

"So what you want to do? Tell me, c'mon!" North said eagerly, looking at the small girl before him. She stared at him innocently through her white bangs, before leaning forward and dipping her finger inside the red paint.

"What is that for?"

"This!" Jack squealed, pressing the paint covered finger on the tip of North's nose. She giggled quietly, awaiting his reaction. His eyes went cross eyed, trying to see his nose. It reminded him of his special deer Rudolph and he chuckled.

"Jack, do you realize who you are messing with?" he asked slowly, dipping his paint brush quietly in the yellow paint without her noticing.

"An old Christmas spirit?"

"Back in my day, when I was just beginning Guardian, I used to be prankster as well..." North raised the yellow covered paintbrush in the air, yet, Jack still didn't notice.

Jack laughed loudly, taking that as a joke. As her mouth opened, North's hand sprung up and wiped all the yellow paint on her lips. She clamped her mouth shut, the paint more noticeable, seeming to look more like lipstick than paint. She crossed her own blue eyes to look at the 'art'. She scowled at North.

"Oh, really?" she reached for another paintbrush, sitting in a blue cup by the other paints. She dipped it into a blue color, similar to her eyes. "Game on!" Her hand shot out, catching North on the eyebrow. North laughed heartily, getting her cheek with more yellow paint. They went at this for ten minutes and so far, Jack had yellow paint over her lips and cheeks, red on her ear, purple on her eye, green on her nose, and a little bit of orange on her hair. North, however, looked like a walking rainbow with blue on his eyebrow, pink splashed all over his beard, yellow on his right eye and red on his left, with a complimenting purple over his lips. They finally stopped when Phil, one of the yetis, barged in. North growled angrily, unhappy that Phil had interrupted their game. But once he realized what he was previously doing, he stared at the yeti in complete shock. Jack did the same.

Phil, not finding this at all hilarious, crossed his arms over his chest, and stared at the two angrily, as if they were children, which they were acting like now.

"She started it!" North blamed, pointing at Jack childishly. She gaped at him, her mouth dropped.

"Only because he put yellow on my mouth! Look!" she pointed at her pouted lips. Phil's glare didn't falter.

"...Shower?" North whimpered quietly. Phil nodded, pointing outside the office, obviously telling the two to get out and go get cleaned up. As they walked to out, they snickered quietly.

"Whoever makes it to the shower first gets the rubber ducky!" North sang under his breath, running ahead of her. She laughed happily, running to catch up. She thought to herself happily, at least she could count on North to give her some fun.

* * *

**A/N:Oh, wow! This was kind of fun to right! I love those father/daughter moments! Don't you? ^.^ Thanks for the wonderful reviews and I'm sorry for the wait :( Jack says bye. Bye! 3**


	4. Emma and Jack

**A/N: I just love the sister/sister relationships everywhere, especially after seeing Frozen. Note: Seeing as so many names are being put into Jack's sister, I'm calling her Emma. I just don't see her as a Pippa. I see Pippa in the girl Jamie's friends with.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Rise of the Guardians!**

* * *

o0o_Emma and Jacqueline_o0o

"Jack!" a voice hissed in the dim lights of the small bedroom. The house was just as silent, its beings laying inside all asleep and unmoving, besides one child, that is. The youngest of the Overland children(There was five children, Jack being the oldest and Emma as the youngest), Emma Lillith Overland, was climbing on a bed of her oldest sister, Jacqueline Overland. "Jack, wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Emma, go back to sleep," the girl under the covers moaned.

"No way! Today's the day! You promised, remember?" Emma squealed. A brown eye opened in the moonlit room, looking over at the bright eyed girl who stared down at her sister in admiration.

"Not when I'm asleep, which is where you should be!" Jack laughed, reaching out blindly and bringing Emma down so she was laying with her back to Jack's chest. Jack tried to sleep again, but Emma struggled against her grip, trying to shove her sibling off the bed.

"Jack! Jack, pretty please?" Emma begged, her similar eyes looking up at Jack. Upon being one of Jacqueline Overland's weaknesses, Emma cheered silently when Jack sighed in annoyance and lifted herself from her bed. She stretched before grabbing her staff from the corner of the room and her regular cloak she'd wear over her clothes. She grabbed Emma's hand like she always did and led her away from her room and toward the front door. They passed by three bedrooms, each belonging to either their parents or their other siblings, Berniece Overland, Henry Overland, and finally, the second youngest, Mandy Overland. It was true the Overlands were a huge family, but they all had the love they needed and went off with life perfectly.

Emma skipped and giggled happily as Jack swung their hands as they walked. The moon seemed to glow brighter at the sight of the two sisters. Unknown to them, especially Jack, the Man in Moon was smiling big, knowing that this teenage girl would be one of the greatest Guardians he had ever chosen.

"Do you remember the spot?" Jack asked with a warm smile. Emma nodded eagerly, running forward, her small hand still clasped around her big sister's and led her deeper into the sea of trees. It seemed forever until they found the one spot, _their_ spot. None of their siblings knew of this spot except them. They were the closest and everyone in Burgess knew that.

They finally arrived. It was a huge field, no trees had appeared here. There was nothing but flowers and hills that seemed to go higher and higher until it reached the other side, where trees took place again. In other words, this field was a huge circle with trees surrounding it.

"Did you bring the jar?" Jack asked, her brown eyes twinkling. Emma nodded again, reaching inside her huge pocket and taking out an empty jar; she showed it to Jack, whom took it into her own hands.

"Do the thing! C'mon!" Emma urged, hopping up and down excitedly.

"Alright, alright," Jack smirked, bopping her softly on the nose. "but just once, but if they don't come, we have to head back before Mother and Father worry, alright?"

"Okay!" Emma agreed, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. Jack sighed in content, looking over the white and purple flowers, before opening her mouth slightly. She whistled a soft tune. It seemed so beautiful to Emma. When the song finished, the girls waited, looking around eagerly, knowing what would happen next. Two minutes passed by and nothing happened.

Emma's face drooped. "They never come!"

"Never?" Jack chuckled, bending down to her height and holding her shoulder as she pointed behind her younger sibling. Confused, Emma turned around and gasped, a smile appearing on her face again. Millions and millions of fireflies flew up from the flowers, swooning in the air as they glowed big and bright. Jack opened the jar and handed it to Emma, an amusing smile on her face. Emma took it happily, running through the fireflies as they seemed to glow even brighter. It lit up her face. She ran around, laughing happily.

Jack leaned on her staff, her brown hair bristling past her shoulders as the midnight breeze came in. She loved seeing her sister so happy. She loved her other siblings just as much, but she couldn't help but spend more time with Emma, whom seemed to be more like a mini her. Emma came back happily, holding the jar up so Jack could see it. Many fireflies swarmed inside in a pattern sort of way. Jack smiled.

"Do you want to keep them?" she asked quietly.

Emma wanted to nod, but she knew she'd be wrong. It was wrong to take something or someone from their home. She looked up at Jack hopefully.

"Could you help me?" she asked timidly. Jack laughed heartily, but nodded. She leaned down again and twisted the top from the jar. They both held it and watched in amazement as they flew free, joining back with their family. Jack smiled down at Emma, ruffling her brown head.

"So, was this worth breaking about a thousand rules from Mother?" she asked. To this, Emma nodded again.

* * *

**A/N: I loved writing this chapter so much! I hope I got Emma's character okay. And about the whistling for the fireflies to come out, I kind of made that up after hearing Fireflies by Owl City. :) Hope you loved it as much as I did. R&R!**


End file.
